


You're not not alone anymore

by KYvi3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amputation, Auto Unfall, Dämonen, Finsternis, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mystery, Older Dipper Pines, Willkommen in Gravity Falls
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYvi3/pseuds/KYvi3
Summary: Dipper verliert bei einem tragischen Unfall nicht nur seine Eltern und seine Geliebte Zwillingsschwester Mabel, sondern auch sein rechtes Bein. Von da an ist er auf eine Prothese angewiesenVon seinen letzten noch lebenden Verwandten, seinen Großonkeln Stanley und Stanford Pines, wird der inzwischen 17 Jährige zurück nach Gravity Falls geholt. Seine Gronkels hoffen hier könne er das traumatische Ereignis verarbeiten und überwinden, doch so wirklich scheint das Geschehene ihn nicht loslassen zu wollen. Dipper wird von schlimmen Albträumen geplagt, eine unbekannte Finsternis scheint ihn heimzusuchen und ein unerträglicher Schmerz und eine nicht vergehen wollende Einsamkeit nimmt Dippers komplettes Herz ein.Zurück in Gravity Falls begegnet Dipper nicht nur alte Bekannte, sondern auch neue Gesichter und nicht alle meinen es gut mit ihm. Neue Beziehungen und neue Feindschaften entstehen, alte Feindschaften enden und werden zu neuen Freundschaften.Neue Geheimnise  warten auf ihn und ein Abenteuer, welches er nur überleben kann wenn er seinen ärgsten Feind lernt zu vertrauen. Denn in Gravity Falls ist nichts so wie es zu sein scheint.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNUNG : Dies ist eine Geschichte zwischen zwei Jungs, kann also Spuren von BoyxBoy enthalten.  
> Don't like? Don't read!
> 
> [Gravity Falls, sowie alle (nicht von mir hinzu erfundenen) Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von Alex Hirsch und gehören somit auch ihm. Ich nutze sie lediglich für diese Geschichte. ]
> 
> Diese Geschichte geht nicht vom original Ende von Gravity Falls aus. Das heißt zum Beispiel gehört die Mystery Shanks immer noch den Pines. Eine weitere Sache ist, ich werde die Englischen Spitznamen benutzen, weil ich finde Pinetree hört sich schöner an als Gummibaum(auch wenn Pinetree übersetzt Kiefer bedeutet wurde Dipper im deutschen von Bill das erste Mal Gummibaum genannt). Und seid mir bitte nicht böse wenn ein paar Details nicht so richtig stimmen, von machen Sachen habe ich einfach keine Ahnung(trotz intensiver Recherchen), wie zum Beispiel die Gewöhnungszeit an eine Protese ist oder ob man als außen stehender und laie eine Protese allein an der geh und lauf Art desjenigen erkennt oder wie lange schwerere (oder generell verschiedene) Verletzungen brauchen um zu heilen oder wie das Amerikanische(Gravity Falls spielt sich ja bekanntlich in Oregon, Amerika ab ) Schulsytem funktioniert oder sonstige Systeme dort, ich gebe mir trotzdem die größte Mühe alles richtig zu machen! Und selbst wenn, werdet ihr es mir doch nicht allzu übel nehmen, oder? Es ist ja alles unsere Fantasie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel

"Ist das der Junge, der diesen Schrecklichen Unfall überlebt hat?" Fragte ein junge Krankenschwester ihre Kollegin direkt neben ihr. Beide Frauen sahen vom Flur aus durch das breite Fenster ins Zimmerinnere.  
"Ja, ist er. Er hat bei diesem Unfall seine Eltern und seine Zwillingsschwester verloren. Seine Eltern verstarben noch vor Ort, seine Schwester verstarb ein paar Tage später an den Folgen des Unfalls." Die Kollegin seufzte schwer, ehe sie fort fuhr. "Der arme Junge, aber wenn man die schwere des Unfalls bedenkt, muss er wahnsinniges Glück im Unglück oder einen ziemlich guten Schutzengel gehabt haben. Egal wie man es betrachtet, es grenzt an ein Wunder dass er überlebte."  
Kurz sah die jüngere Krankenschwester zu ihrer älteren Kollegin ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Jungen auf der anderen Seite des Glases richtete.  
Der Junge hatte Blasse Haut und trug die typischen Krankenhaus Klamotten, eine hellblau Hose und ein hellblaues weites Oberteil, welches ein V-förmigen Ausschnitt hatte. Doch anstelle seiner Haut, waren nur dicke Verbände zu sehen. Er hatte sogut wie überall die Verbände, um den Brustkorb, um seinen Hals, um seine Arme und sogar um sein linkes Bein waren diese Verbände sorgfältig gewickelt worden. Doch anstelle eines Rechten Beines besaß der Junge nur ein schweres Metallenes Gestell, dass fortan sein Rechtes Bein ersetzen würde.  
Seine beiden Hände klammerten sich schon fast krampfhaft an den beiden Holzstäben, welche an beiden Seiten des Jungens lang zogen. Der Junge kämpfte sich wackelig und unsicher Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Seine braunen von Augenringen untersetzten Augen waren fortwährend auf sein Ziel gerichtet, als müsste er es um jeden Preis erreichen.  
Schweiß hatte sich schon längst auf der Stirn des Jungen gebildet und lief teilweise schon an seinem Gesicht herunter, doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren.  
Seine braunen Locken hiengen ihm im Gesicht und verdeckten größtenteils das Muttermal auf seiner Stirn, aber nicht ganz. Die junge Krankenschwester starrte nachdenklich die Stirn des Jungens an und versuchte zu erkennen wo nach es aussah.

"Sag mal....wie heißt eigentlich der Junge und hat er etwa keine Verwandten mehr? Seid er hier eingeliefert wurde hatte er keinen Besuch gehabt und auch niemand hat sich nach ihm erkundigt."

Die ältere Krankenschwester folgt den Blick der jüngeren und stillschweigend beobachtete sie ebenfalls wie der Junge sich immer weiter vorwärts kämpft um das Ende der Holzstangen zu erreichen.  
Die Holzstangen waren vom Anfang bis zum Ende gut 5 bis 6 Meter lang.  
An und für sich keine große Leistung diese bis zum Ende entlang zu gehen und doch schien der Junge, welcher gerade mal zwei Drittel hinter sich hat, mit seinen Kräften so langsam am Ende zu sein. Aus ihrer Jahrelangen Erfahrungen, die sie schon als Krankenschwester gemacht hatte, wusste sie das es für den Jungen alles andere als einfach sein musste diese 6 Meter entlang zu gehen.  
Ihm musste das rechte Bein amputiert werden und wurde nun durch diese schwere Protese ersetzt, an die sich der Junge erst einmal gewöhnen musste. Hinzu kam auch noch, dass er immer noch von den Unfall angeschlagen war und ihm gerade die Kraft von vor dem Unfall fehlte, das wussten beide, sowohl sie wie auch der Junge. Er wusste es genau und trotzdem trieb er sich weiter vorwärts, bis an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus. Sein Blick starr auf sein Ziel gerichtet, als wäre da etwas was ihn magisch anzog, als wäre da etwas was es wert sein würde sich über seine Grenzen hinaus anzustrengen, genau, als wäre da etwas.... Aber da war nichts.  
Rein gar nichts.  
Jedenfalls nichts was für die Krankenschwestern da war. Doch für den Jungen war da etwas.  
Etwas für das es sich, in den Augen des Jungens, lohnt bis an die Grenzen zu gehen.  
Seine Schwester Mabel.  
Sie war der Grund, weshalb er nicht aufgab und weiter kämpfte. Er stellte sich vor wie sie am anderen Ende stand und ihm, so wie es ihre bunte aufgekratzte Art war, anfeuerte und ihm zurufen würde, er solle sich beeilen damit sie schnell nach Hause gehen konnten.  
Ein leichtes lächeln stahl sich kurz auf die Lippen des Brünetten. Allein der Gedanke an seine Lebensfrohe, schräge und doch liebenswürdige Zwillingsschwester gab ihm neue Kraft um weiter zu gehen.  
Ja, sie war sein Grund weshalb er sich beim Unfall so an sein Leben geklammert hatte und auch jetzt noch weiter lebt. Er wusste, dass es seine Schwester noch schlimmer erwischt hatte als ihn selbst, aber er glaubt zu wissen das es auch ihr bald wieder besser ging und sie sich sehen konnten.  
Er glaubte fest daran, dass er, wenn er es schaffen würde wieder richtig und ohne fremde Hilfe oder Hilfsmittel laufen zu können, er auch wieder zu ihr konnte.  
Er wusste, solange sich die beiden hatten würden sie alles überstehen, sogar den Verlust ihrer beiden Elternteile.  
Doch leider wusste er nicht, dass er, selbst wenn er es schaffen würde wieder richtig und selbstständig laufen zu können, er seine Geliebte Schwester nie wieder sehen könnte. Er wusste nicht, dass seine Schwester schon seit nichtmal einer Woche nach dem Unfall an der schwere ihrer Verletzungen verstarb.  
Weder die Ärzte noch die Krankenschwester haben es ihm erzählt. Man hat es ihm wissentlich verschwiegen in den Glauben, dass diese Tatsache, dass seine Zwillingsschwester verstarb, seiner Genesung nur im Weg stehen würde.

Und als er endlich stabil genug war, wurde er in ein anderes Krankenhaus verlegt mit der Begründung, dass das Krankenhaus eine Station speziell für Leute, denen ein oder mehrere Gliedmaßen amputiert werden mussten, besäße und somit auch das richtige Personal hatten und sie sich somit besser um ihn kümmern konnten.  
Doch das war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit, der andere Teil war, dass in einem anderen Krankenhaus die Gefahr geringer war, das der Junge etwas über den Tod seiner Schwester erfuhr.  
Und nun war er dort, in diesem Zimmer, in dem er das Laufen mit der Protese lernen musst. Der Boden war gepolstert, falls man mal hinfallen würde und auch standen Krücken an der Wand gelehnt und auch ein Rollstuhl stand in der Nähe. Noch war er auf diese Sachen angewiesen, doch bald würde er sie nicht mehr brauchen, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen.

"Sein Name ist Mason, Mason Pines, aber anscheinend will er lieber 'Dipper' genannt werden. Und er hat noch Verwandte, zwei Großonkels. Beide auf Übersee, doch wir haben es geschafft sie zu kontaktieren. Spätestens wenn er entlassen wird und seine letzten beiden Verwandten ihn abholen, wird er Besuch haben." Gab die ältere Frau endlich als Antwort, ohne dabei den jungen Pines aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Dieser stolpert bei dem Versuch sich weiter vorwärts zu kämpfen. Natürlich sahen es die beiden Krankenschwestern. Doch noch bevor die ältere etwas sagen konnte, lief die jüngere schon zur Tür und riss sie auf um in den Raum zu gelangen.  
"Dipper! Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" Rief die junge Frau sofort und lief auf ihm zu. Es hätte ja sein können, dass er sich verletzt hatte. Bei dem Jungen angekommen kniete sie sich neben ihm um zu schauen ob es ihm gut ging. Dipper hingegen hielt sich an einer der Holzstangen fest während er am Boden kniete und sah sie nur mit geweiteten Augen an, während er immer noch so schwer atmete als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen.  
"M-mabel...." Murmelte er nur vor sich hin und umarmte die junge Krankenschwester darauf sofort. Welche aber gerade nicht so recht zu verstehen schien, was passierte.  
Völlig überrumpelt sah sie zu den jungen Pines, welcher völlig aufgelöst zu sein schien und sich zitternd an ihr festhielt.  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und streichelte Dipper leicht über sein wuschig gelocktes Haar. Erleichternd erkannt die Krankenschwester, dass sich Dipper auch langsam beruhigte.  
"Dipper, ich bin nicht Mabel. Mein Name ist Marie und ich bin Krankenschwester hier. Geht es dir den gut? Hast du dich verletzt?" Sprach die Krankenschwester so ruhig und sanft wie sie konnte. Dipper ließ sie auch langsam wieder los und rückte ein Stück zurück. Er schaute zu Boden, sodass seine Locken die Sicht auf seinem Gesicht versperten.  
Es war ihm unangenehm diese Frau für seine Schwester gehalten zu haben. Aber wer sollte es ihm auch verübeln, dass er im Eifer der Situation eine andere Frau für seine Schwester hielt. Wenn er doch erstens eh nur an Mabel und an das Wiedersehen mit ihr dachte und wenn zweitens dann auch noch die anderen Frau Mabel so ähnlich sieht, ist es doch eigentlich nur allzu nachvollziehbar, dass sein Gehirn zu schnell reagierte und Dipper anstatt die Krankenschwester Marie seine Schwester Mabel sehen ließ.  
"E-Entschuldigung, ich habe sie für meine Schwester gehalten." Antwortete Dipper fast flüsternd.  
Marie hingegen hatte die Umarmung um ehrlich zu sein nichts ausgemacht und umso erleichterter war sie als sie erkannte das Dipper sich nicht verletzt hatte. Fröhlich lächelte sie den verunsicherten Jungen vor ihr zu. "Ist schon okay und du musst mich nicht Siezen, Marie oder ein einfaches Du reicht völlig aus. Soll ich dir eigentlich wieder aufhelfen oder wäre es dir lieber es alleine zu versuchen?"

Dipper war erstaunt, bisher haben sich die anderen Krankenschwestern nicht dafür interessiert was er wollte. Sie haben ihn einfach, wenn er mal gefallen ist, für zu erschöpft erklärt und ihn dann jedes Mitsprache recht aberkannt und ihn auf den Rollstuhl gesetzt und in sein Zimmer geschoben, wo er dann den Rest des Tages alleine war.  
Er sah wieder auf und direkt Marie an, sie hatte langes und volles braunes Haar, braune Augen und helle Haut. Ihre Haare waren zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammen gebunden und sie trug, wie sollte es bei ihrem Job anders sein, die volle Krankenschwester Montur. Wenn man davon absieht, dass Marie in einer eintönigen Krankenschwester Gaderobe und mit zuhem Haaren durch die Gegend lief, anstelle von bunten Sweatshirts und mit einem einzigen Haarreif die Haare gebendigt zu bekommen, so war Marie fast schon Mabels Doppelgänger. Von dem fröhlichen Lächeln, mit dem man jedes Herz erwärmen konnte, über die sanfte Stimme, bishin zur Körpergröße stimmte sogut wie alles überein. Ob Maries lachen und ihr Charakter auch so sehr Mabel ähneln würde, konnte Dipper noch nicht beurteilen.  
Aber trotzdem stahl sich abermals ein leichtes lächeln auf Dippers Lippen.  
"Es wäre nett von ihne- ehm ich meine dir, wenn du es mich alleine versuchen lässt." Antwortete Dipper, ehe er schon nach der Holzstange über seinen Kopf griff und sich daran erst hochzog bevor er dann sich auf die Holzstange stützend hinstellete.  
Dipper war glücklich es alleine versucht zu haben, er war glücklich es geschafft zu haben aus eigener Kraft wieder aufzustehen nachdem er hingefallen war. Er hat es ohne fremde Hilfe geschafft und das nächste mal würde er es auch ohne Hilfsmittel schaffen.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten Marie und auch die ältere Krankenschwester, welche schon seit Anfang an in der Tür stand und das Geschehen beobachtete, Dipper dabei zu gesehen.  
"Marie, wir sollten langsam den jungen Mister Pines wieder auf sein Zimmer bringen, gleich wird das Abendessen serviert." Meldete sich die ältere Krankenschwester zu Wort. Sofort verzog Dipper wieder das Gesicht. Er wollte nicht zurück in sein Zimmer, dort war es langweilig und einsam und außerdem war er ja noch gar nicht fertig, er wollte es noch bis zum Ende geschafft haben. Aber noch bevor Dipper in irgendeiner Form protestieren konnte, ergriff auch schon Marie das Wort. "Ist gut Janet, ich mach das schon du kannst derweil schon mal weiter arbeiten, ich komme dann sofort nach."  
Sie lächelte nach wie vor fröhlich und holte die Krücken und den Rollstuhl von der Wand weg und brachte beides Dipper. Die Krücken wurden an die Hüft hohen Holzstangen gelehnt und der Rollstuhl neben Dipper abgestellt.  
Marie half Dipper sich unter den Stangen drunter her zu kommen ohne das er sich wieder hin Knien musste und half Dipper in den Rollstuhl. Sie musste nicht wirklich viel helfen, ja eigentlich musste sie Dipper nur etwas stützen, damit er nicht umfällt. Sie drückt Dipper noch seine Krücken zum festhalten in die Hände und schon schob sie ihn in Richtung Tür.  
Janet hingegen ist, nachdem Marie sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte Dipper zu übernehmen, wieder gegangen um ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Dipper wurde zur Tür hinaus und den Flur entlang geschoben. Er selbst sagte nicht viel, während Marie die ganze Zeit fröhlich aus dem Nähkäschen plauderte.  
Dipper erkannte nun, dass Marie genauso eine Frohnatur war wie seine Schwester.  
Marie war 21 Jahre alt, hat eine kleine gefleckte Katze mit der sie zusammen lebte und 'Fluffy' getauft hatte. Sie hat gerade eben erst ihre Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester abgeschlossen und hat auch erst seit kurzem diesen Job, für den sie auch extra nach Piedmont Kalifornien umziehen musste und lebt nun alleine, wenn man von der Katze absieht, in einer kleinen aber feinen Wohnung hier in Piedmont.  
Sie erzählt Dipper sogar von einem Kerl, indem sie sich erst vor ein paar Tagen verliebt hatte.

Je länger Dipper ihr zuhörte, desto mehr erinnerte sie ihn an Mabel und wie so oft, seit dem er nach dem Unfall wieder aufgewacht war, wünsche er sich er könnte sie Wiedersehen. Aber bald wird er es ja können, bald wird er Mabel wieder sehen und auch wenn sie bis dahin selber noch nicht wieder fit sein wird, wird Dipper ihr beistehen bis sie wieder gesund ist und auch entlassen wird. Dann könnte sie vielleicht gemeinsam zurück nach Gravity Falls ziehen, einen Ort an den die beiden im Sommer vor vier Jahren soviel erlebt hatten, einen Ort an denen ihre Besten Freunde und letzten Verwandten lebten, einen Ort an denen sie gemeinsam den Verlust ihrer Eltern verarbeiten können und sogar darüber hinweg kommen können.  
Ja, Dipper wollte zusammen mit seiner Schwester zurück nach Gravity Falls, zurück zu den paranormalen Wesen und Gegebenheiten dieser Stadt, die er sofort in sein Herz geschlossen und seit etwas mehr als vier Jahren vermisste.  
Dipper redete sich immer weiter ein, das alles wieder gut werden würde, sobald er Mabel wiedersah.  
Er gehört zwar noch nie zu den Menschen, die man als Optimist hätte bezeichnen können, wo er sich doch selber als Realist sah, wo andere ihn eher als Pessimisten sahen. Doch jetzt da sein Optimistes Gegenstück nicht bei ihm war, musste er einfach darauf hoffen das alles wieder gut werden würde. Würde er es nicht tun, wäre er schon längst tief in ein Loch aus Depressionen, Selbstzweifel und Selbsthass gefallen, in dem er jeglichen Willen zu leben verloren hätte. Sehr wahrscheinlich wäre dieses Loch sogar noch tiefer als das Bodenlose Loch in Gravity Falls.  
Es gab also keinen anderen Weg für Dipper als sich einzureden es würde alles wieder gut werden und er würde Mabel schon bald wieder sehen.

_Es wird alles wieder gut und ich werde Mabel Wiedersehen._  
_Es wird alles wieder gut, ich werde Mabel Wiedersehen._  
_Es wird alles wieder gut, sobald ich meine Schwester wieder habe._

Immer und immer wieder redete er sich diese Gedanken ein, denn es ging nicht anders. Er braucht Mabel und Mabel brauchte ihn, das wusste er. Woher er das wusste?  
Dipper hatte keine Ahnung, er wusste es einfach, denn so war es schon immer gewesen. Immer haben sie sich gegenseitig gebraucht und geholfen, haben sich gegenseitig unterstützt, getröstet, aufgemutert und auch für den anderen den Kopf hingehalten. Natürlich gab es auch mal Streitereien aber sobald es hart auf hart kam waren sie wieder für einander da.

Dipper war so sehr in seinen eigene Gedankenwelt versunken, dass er Maries Schwärmereien über ihre neue Liebe schon gar nicht mehr hörte. Erst als der Rollstuhl samt Dipper selbst anhielt, fand er sich im hier und jetzt wieder. Verwirrt sah er sich um und entdeckte zu seiner rechten seine Zimmertür.  
Etwas wehmütig sah er der Tür entgegen. Er wollte nicht in dieses Zimmer. Es war kalt und unpersönlich, er hatte ja auch keinerlei Persönlichen Kram wie zum Beispiel Fotos oder Blumen oder sonst was da.  
Noch dazu kam auch noch das er sich das Zimmer mit niemanden teilte. Warum er ein Einzelzimmer hatte, wusste Dipper selbst nicht.  
Aber es war definitiv einsam dort drinne und er fühlte sich alleine und immer wenn er alleine war, fing er an zu denken und wenn er anfing zu denken, dachte er über alles nach und wenn er über alles nachdachte, erscheint ihm das alles nicht ganz Schlüssig zu sein und wenn etwas nicht ganz Schlüssig zusein schien, dann fing er an zu zweifeln und wenn er anfing an irgendetwas zu zweifeln, dann hinterfragte er es sofort und wenn er etwas hinterfragte, dann versuchte er irgendwie eine Antwort zu finden, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er schaffte es nicht heraus zufinden was es war, dass nicht stimmte. Und sobald ihm dieser Teufelskreis gepackt hatte, gab es kein entkommen. Es war wie eine Finsternis, die Stück für Stück nach Dipper griff und ihn festhielt, ihn die Luft zum atmen nahm und Dipper immer wieder seine schlimmsten Ängste und Albträume zeigte und selbst wenn Dipper schlief, ließ diese Finsternis ihn nicht inruhe.  
Es war grausam und selbst Dipper musste sich eingestehen, das seine Finsternis sogar noch schlimmer war als Bill Cipher.  
Bill Cipher, dieses absolut größenwahnsinniges und verrückte Dreieck von einem Albtraum Dämonen, war nun nicht mehr alleinig Dippers größe Angst, auch wenn Dippers größte Angst nicht direkt Bill war sondern eher die Tatsache zu was er alles fähig war und das er Dippers Familie verletzen konnte, doch das war eh alles Vergangenheit. Bill ist besiegt worden, er ist vernichet worden von der Pines Familie. Und jetzt ist Dippers größte Angst das die Finsternis ihn holt, ihn gefangen nimmt und ihn alles nimmt, vorallem Mabel.  
Er würde es hundert mal lieber mit Bill Cipher immer und immer wieder aufnehmen, als das die Finsternis noch einziges Mal ihre Klauen in Dippers Gedanken schlägt und sich dort breit macht.  
Nein! Er wollte einfach nicht mehr in dieses Zimmer, er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein.

Während Dipper immer unruhiger wurde, öffnete Marie die Tür und schob Dipper rein.  
Für Dipper war es als würde man ihn der Finsternis ausliefern.  
Marie bemerkte Dippers Unruhe und Angst augenscheinlich nicht und schon ihn bis neben sein Bett, dort ließ sie ihn stehen, damit er alleine sich aufs Bett setzen kommt, immerhin traute Marie es ihm zu. Sie ging zum Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und zog mit Schwung die Gardinen beiseite.  
Sofort durchflutete die Abendsonne das Zimmer und Vertrieb alles düstere im Zimmer.  
"So ist es doch viel schöner, nicht wahr Dipper?" Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und Dipper nickte nur, ehe er sich aus dem Rollstuhl erhob und sich nach einem Schritt auf sein Bett fallen lies.  
Marie ging in der Zwischenzeit wieder zur Tür. "So. Ich muss wieder zurück zur Arbeit, ich kann ja Janet nicht alles alleine erledigen lassen."  
Doch ehe sie zur Tür raus war, hielt Dipper sie mit nur einem Wort auf. "Warte."  
Marie wandt sich wieder Dipper zu. "Ja? Brauchst du noch was Dipper?"  
Dipper zögerte einen Moment. Er braucht ja eigentlich nichts, er wollte ja eigentlich nur nicht alleine sein. "Marie... wäre es...." Dipper schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, während Marie geduldig wartete, dass er weiter sprach. "Marie, wäre es für dich okay, wenn du nach deiner Arbeit zurückkommst? Ich meine, du hast doch erzählt, das außer Fluffy niemand zuhause auf dich wartet und ich habe in diesem Zimmer auch überhaupt keine Gesellschaft. Weder jemanden zum reden noch irgendeine Beschäftigung."  
Marie sah erstaunt zu Dipper ehe sie ihm ruhig zu lächelte. "Nach meiner Schicht komme ich gerne nochmal bei dir vorbei. Immerhin hab ich dir gerade schon soviel von mir erzählt und du noch gar nichts von dir. Also dann bis später. " Mit diesen Worten ging sie lächelnd raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit witmete.

Doch nun war Dipper wieder alleine mit sich selbst und der Finsternis, die aus allen Ecken das Raumes zukommen schien. Doch Dipper versucht sich an den Dinge festzuhalten, die ihn was bedeuteten.

_Mabel, seine geliebte ältere Zwillingsschwester._  
_Gronkel Stan und Gronkel Ford, seine letzten Verwandten und die besten Gronkels die sich Dipper wünschen konnte._  
_Und zur guter Letzt, Gravity Falls und all diejenigen, egal ob Freund oder Feind, die Gravity Falls zu seinem Zuhause gemacht haben._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wörter : 3344


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten. Viel Spaß beim zweiten Kapitel.

Nach dem die übliche Krankenschwester Dipper sein Essen brachte und auch später wieder mitnahm, wartete er auf Marie und auf das Ende ihrer Schicht.  
Irgendwann muss er wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als er wieder die Augen öffnete umgab ihn nichts als Schwärze. Egal wohin er lief, überall nur Schwärze, Dunkelheit und Finsternis. Irgendwas machte Dipper unruhig. Er sah sich immer wieder gehetzt um während er immer schneller lief, bis er anfing zu rennen. Er rannte und rannte als ging es um sein Leben. Er wollte nur noch weg, nur noch den Ausgang finden. Denn er wusste nur zu gut was er als nächstes sehen würde. Er durchlebte diesen Albtraum schon seit mehr als zwölf Wochen jede verdammte Nacht. Dipper beschloss noch schneller zu rennen um endlich zu entkommen aber es half alles nichts, er war sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher ob er sich auch wirklich vorwärts bewegte oder ob er beim rennen auf der Stelle blieb. Erkennen konnte er eh nichts außer der Schwärze.  
Doch dann begann der wirkliche Horror für den jungen Pines, er durchlebte den schrecklichen Unfall noch einmal. Er rann immer weiter, doch er sah um sich herum was vor dem Unfall passierte. Es war als würde eine riesige Kino Leinwand um ihn herum sein und er würde auf sie zu rennen, ohne anhalten zu können oder den Weg zu ändern.  
Dipper fühlte sich schrecklich. Er wollte es nicht noch einmal sehen, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Selbst wenn er die Augen zusammen kniff, sowie jetzt auch, konnte er alles sehen. Er sah das Lachend Gesicht seiner Schwester, er Hörte die Stimme seines Vaters als dieser sich nach der Schule erkundigte und er spürte auch den stechenden Blick vom Rückspiegel aus als er auf die Frage mit der simplen Lüge antwortete, die Schule sein wie immer schön gewesen.  
Er durchlebte noch einmal den kurzen Moment, als alles noch wie vorher war. Den letzten Moment, in dem er seine Eltern das letzte mal lebend sehen würde.  
Und dann passierte es und alles ging ganz schnell. Ein Trucker ist mit seinem Fahrzeug auf die Falsche Spur geraten und fuhr als Geisterfahrer auf die Pines Familie zu.  
Wie aus dem nichts gekommen war der Riesige Truck da und rasste auf das kleine Familien Auto zu. Es blieb kaum Zeit zwischen dem bemerken des Truckes und dem darauf folgen des Unfalls.  
Dippers Vater reagierte zu spät und zog das Lenkrad rum um auszuweichen, doch es half nichts. Der Pkw wurde noch im selben Moment vom Truck gerammt und es überschlug sich seitlich. Doch es war noch längst nicht vorbei. Der Truck fuhr unbarmherzig weiter und schleifte das Auto vor sich her in den entgegen kommenden Verkehr.  
Autos fuhren aufeinander und ineinander rein, sie prallten gegeneinander und verkeilten sich ineinander. Es war schlimm. Während der Truck wie ein Bulldozer weiter fuhr, wurde die Massenkarambulage immer größer und die Pines Familie war mitten drin.  
Dipper spürte denn Schmerz als seine Knochen brachen und spürte wie ihm das Blut aus sämtlichen Wunden floss, erneut. Er sah hilflos zu wie seine Eltern und auch seine Schwester völlig regungslos und verletzt im Auto hingen. Er wollte schreien und schreien und schrein, es sollte aufhören. Einfach nur aufhören.  
Doch er konnte nichts machen. Sein Körper reagierte nicht und außer diesen Schmerzen nahm er nichts weiter mehr wahr.  
Das Bild von seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester blieb. Er sah sie die ganze Zeit wie sie schwer verletzt vor seinen Augen waren und er ihnen nicht helfen konnte. Nur ganz langsam schien das Bild vor seinen Augen zu verblassen. Einzig und allein die Farbe des Blutes blieb erhalten, ehe das Schwarz, Weiße und Rote Bild vor seinen Augen von der Finsternis aufgezogen wurde und verschwand.

Schweiß gebadet wachte Dipper auf. Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust und pumpte Adrinalin durch seinen gesamten Körper. Sein Atem ging flach und stoßweise, so als wäre er gerade um sein Leben gerannt.  
Er hatte schon wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Konnte sein Verstand ihn nicht endlich damit in ruhe lassen? Vergessen würde er das Ereignis seine Lebtagen nicht mehr, wieso also musste er es immer wieder jede Nacht aufs Neue durchleben?  
Kalte Nachtluft wehte durchs Fenster und ließ den jungen Pines frösteln.  
Seltsam. Wann wurde das Fenster geöffnet? Dipper hätte schwören können, dass das Fenster noch zu war bevor er eingeschlafen ist.  
Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer war. Marie saß neben seinem Bett und sah ihn besorgt an.  
" Dipper, ist alles okay? Du hast im Schlaf geschriehen es soll aufhören.... was soll aufhören?"  
Dipper sah sie verwundert an, er habe geschriehen? Schon merkwürdig. " Ich habe laut geschriehen?" Fragte er ungläubig, worauf sein Gegenüber mit einem zaghaften Kopfnicken antwortete.  
Frustriert stützte er sein Kopf auf die Hände ab. " Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund warum ich ein Einzelzimmer habe." Er murmelte es so leise, dass Marie sich nicht sicher war ob er eine Antwort von ihr erwartete oder nicht.  
Für Minuten saßen sich die beiden schweigend gegenüber. Keiner von beiden traute sich die Stille zu brechen.  
Während Dipper nur auf seine Hände starrte, schaute sich Marie im Raum um. " Hier fehlt irgendwas fröhliches, findest du nicht auch?" Verwirrt sah Dipper zur jungen Krankenschwester, welche ihn nur fröhlich anlächelte. " Ich meine du hast hier keine Blumen oder Ballons oder Karten auf denen gute Besserung stehen könnte."  
Dipper verstand schnell und ließ sich auf den Themenwechseln ein.  
" Naja, wer soll mir ja auch Blumen oder eine gute Besserungs Karte Vorbei bringen? Meine beiden Gronkels sind irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt oder so und meine Schwester muss erst mal selbst gesund werden." Ein trauriges lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er sah starr auf seine Hände, welche sich in die Decke gekrallt hatten.  
Maries Gesicht war zu einer traurigen und schuldbewussten Maske erstarrt. Sie wollte was sagen, sie wollte den jungen Mann vor ihr den Tod seiner Schwester beichten, doch das durfte sie nicht. Die Ärzte wollten es ihm erst bei seiner Entlassung sagen und so musste auch sie schweigen.  
Aber anstatt auf die Schwester einzugehen beschloss sie ihn einfach mit fragen über die sogenannten Gronkels zu löchern.  
" Gronkels? Wie lustig, eine Abkürzung für Großonkel, oder? Was sind das für Leute? Was machen die dem am anderen Ende der Welt?"  
Dipper war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die junge Frau an seinem Bett ihm nicht alles glauben würde, deswegen versuchte er seine Antworten so unpräzise wie möglich zu formulieren. " Meine Gronkels sind ebenfalls Zwillinge. Stanford und Stanley Pines. Sie reisen um die Welt um Sachen zu erforschen." - " Was erforschen die beiden denn? Und woher kommen die beiden denn?" - " Ein ganz großartigen Ort, den ich niemals vergessen werde." Murmelte Dipper vor sich hin.  
" Was ist das denn für ein Ort? Wie heißt er? Weshalb ist er für dich so besonders?"  
Dipper zögerte, er war sich nicht sicher ob er Gravity Falls wirklich einen 'besonderen Ort' nannte.  
Sicher war Gravity Falls für ihn besonders. Denn an dieser kleinen unscheinbaren Stadt mit all ihren Mysterien und Geheimnisen, mit all ihren seltsamen Bewohnern und Gegebenheiten hat der junge Pines schon früh sein Herz verloren. Und wie sagt man so schön? Zuhause ist dort wo dein Herz ist und für Dipper war Gravity Falls genau das. Ein Zuhause. Und das obwohl er nur einen Sommer bisher dort verbringen konnte. Denn nachdem die Zwillinge wieder Zuhause waren und ihren Eltern von ihren wilden und aufregenden Abenteuer erzählten, beschlossen die Eltern das die Mystery Shanks, mit all den gefakten Attraktionen nicht gut für die Kinder wäre und Mabel und Dipper deswegen ihre Ferien lieber wieder Zuhause oder in einem Feriencamp verbringen sollten.  
Aber trotz allem, er hatte doch vor nicht zu viel von Gravity Falls zu erzählen. In der Schule und zuhause wurde ihm das ja schon zum Verhängnis. Er erzählte von seinen Abenteuer und Erlebnissen und niemand glaubte ihn. In der Schule betitelte man ihn als Lügner und Spinner, da er felsenfest behauptete es sein wirklich alles passiert, wodurch er in den Augen seiner Freunde und Mitschüler ein immer größerer Freak wurde und zuhause war es nicht viel anders. Zuhause ließen seine Eltern es am Anfang noch durchgehen aber je länger er mit seiner Schwester über die gemeinsamen Abenteuer sprach, desto mehr sorgten sich seine Elten um ihn. Sie dachten alles würde seiner Fantasie entspringen und er könnte allmählich nicht mehr Realität und Fantasie auseinander halten und genau so behandelten sie ihn. Sie ließen ihn eine Therapie nach der nächsten durchmachen und distanzierten sich, auch wenn es unbewusst war, immer mehr von ihrem Sohn. Dipper hingegen bemerkte die Distanz zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern nur zu gut. Er fing an sich von allem Abzuschotten und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf sich.  
Seine Eltern glaubten ihn nicht und distanzierten sich von ihm, es war ihm egal.  
Seine Freunde wandeten sich gegen ihn, es war ihm egal.  
In der Schule war er ein Außenseiter und ein Freak, es war ihm egal.  
Einzig und allein Mabel war ihm nicht egal, sie war die einzige die ihm beistand und für ihn da war. Sie war seine Zwillingsschwester und machte sich mit Absicht mit zum Außenseiter, indem sie zu ihrem Bruder hielt und das obwohl sie durch ihre lustige, fröhliche, offene und in seinen Augen verrückte Art eigentlich schnell Freunde fand und auch ziemlich beliebt war.  
_Mabel..._  
Dipper schüttelte den Kopf um seine Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen und seine Gedanken wieder zurück ins hier um jetzt zu bringen. " Wie kommst du auf besonders? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher großartig und nicht besonders gesagt zu haben." - " Ach weist du, so wie du gerade beim reden gelächelt hast und wie deine Augen dabei gefunkelt haben, kam ich einfach auf die Idee das es was besonderes sein Musste. Also hab ich recht? " Die Krankenschwester lächelte fröhlich vor sich hin . Dipper musste bei ihrem Anblick schmunzeln.  
Sie war ausgesprochen aufmerksam und ihre Menschen Kenntnisse waren allen Anschein nach gut, wenn nicht sogar sehr gut. Sie schaffte es jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit zu bemerken und diese richtig zu deuten, sei es die Wortwahl oder eine Veränderung in der Mimik oder Körperhaltung. Dipper könnte ihr also nur schwer etwas vormachen, sie würde ihn durchschauen.  
" Du hast recht. Der Ort, ist eine Kleinstadt in Oregon. Sie heißt Gravity Falls und ist eher unscheinbar. Wenn man die Stadt und ihre Bewohner sich so ansieht, würde man eher nicht denken das sie was besonderes ist.  
Bei meinem ersten Aufenthalt in Gravity Falls hab ich auch gedacht, es ist eine langweilig Kleinstadt wie jede andere auch. Aber schnell hab ich sie kennengelernt und gemerkt diese Stadt ist weder langweilig, noch normal, geschweige denn wie andere Kleinstädte auch." Dipper lachte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie die Stadt ihn zuerst langweilig und öde erschien und wie schnell er sich eingestehen musste wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte.  
Hätte man Dipper am ersten Tag in Gravity Falls erzählt, er würde dort das Abenteuer seines Lebens erleben, so hätte Dipper ihn ganz sicher nicht geglaubt, ihn für einen Spinner gehalten und lauthals darüber gelacht, so wie jeder mit 'Gesunden' Menschenverstand auch. Er hätte sehr wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt wie seine 'Freunde ' zuhause und in der Schule.  
Aber zum Glück hat ihm die Stadt gelehrt, dass nicht immer alles so ist wie es auf den ersten Blick zu sein scheint.  
" Gravity Falls ist eine Stadt voller Abenteuer." Dipper lächelte fröhlich und Marie tat es ihm nach. " Was für Abenteuer? Und was macht die Stadt so besonders?"  
Das Lächeln verschwand aus Dippers Gesicht und er schaute sie nur distanziert an. " Du würdest mir nicht ein einziges Wort glauben, von dem was ich erlebt habe. Du würdest mich für Geistig gestört halten oder für Verrückt." - " Ach weist du Dipper, jeder Mensch ist Verrückt, genauso wie die ganze Welt. Weshalb sollte ich also jemanden verurteilen, weil ihm was ganz außergewöhnliches widerfahren ist, was nicht jedem widerfährt?"  
Dipper mussterte sie misstrauisch, würde sie ihm wirklich glauben? Würde sie ihn wirklich nicht für verrückt erklären?  
Tief atmete er ein, ehe er sich dazu entschlossen ihr von den Abenteuer in Gravity Falls zu erzählen.  
Dipper erzählte von Gravity Falls, von der Mystery Shacks, von seinen Gronkel Stan und wie Mabel und er den Sommer vor vier Jahren dort verbringen mussten und in der Shack arbeiten sollten. Er erzählte ihr wie er das Tagebuch Nr.3 gefunden hatte und wie durch dieses Buch sein Sommer, bestehend aus vielen Abenteuer begann.  
So wie Dipper von seinem Sommer in Gravity Falls erzählte, so konnte Marie nicht anders als aufmerksam und gespannt zuzuhören. Er erzählt die Geschichten so lebhaft, dass man ihm glatt glauben könnte und Marie wusste instinktiv das Dipper nicht log. Auch wenn seine Geschichten zu unwirklich, zu seltsam, einfach zu surreal wirken um sie zu glauben und jeder Mensch sie für reine Fantasie halten würde, so glaubte Dipper fest daran es sei wirklich passiert und dies ließ Marie ebenfalls daran glauben, dass irgendwo in diesen Erzählungen etwas Wahres, etwas Wirkliches zufinden war.

Von nun an besuchte Marie Dipper häufiger, meistens nach ihrer Schicht aber manchmal kam sie auch vor ihrer Schicht vorbei um mit Dipper zu reden oder einfach nur um seinen Geschichten zu lauschen.  
Nach einer Woche kam Marie sogar täglich vorbei um ihn zu besuchen, selbst an ihren freien Tagen kam sie extra wegen ihm ins Krankenhaus.  
Wochen vergingen und Dipper und sie wurden zu Freunden, sie erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten, Scherzten und Alberten rum und unterhielten sich viel.  
Während dieser Wochen Schritt Dippers Genesung und auch sein können mit der Protese zu laufen immer weiter voran, sodass der Tag seiner Entlassung in greifbarer Nähe rückte.  
Während Dipper sich über seine Entlassung und sein erhofftes Wiedersehen mit seiner Schwester immer mehr freute, brannte in Marie die Schuld Gefühle und das schlechte Gewissen darüber, Dipper immer noch den Tod seiner Schwester zu verheimlichen.  
Je mehr und öfters er ihr erzählte wie alles wieder gut werden würde, wenn er wieder bei seiner Schwester sein würde, desto mehr wollte sie es ihm beichten. Sie war schon von Anfang an dagegen es ihm zu verheimlichen und jetzt, da sie ihn besser kennt, weiß sie, dass es für ihn noch schlimmer sein wird als hätte man es ihm direkt gesagt.  
Dipper hat sich die ganze Zeit über gehofft das seine Schwester noch lebt und hat sich dabei noch eingeredet, dass alles wieder gut wird, sobald er und seine Schwester wieder vereint sind. Er hat sich regelrecht sein eigenes Loch gegraben in das er hinein fallen wird sobald er von Mabels Tod erfährt und noch nicht einmal Marie möchte oder könnte sich vorstellen wie tief dieses Loch inzwischen geworden ist.  
Marie ertappte sich immer öfters dabei wie sie kurz davor war alles zu beichten, aber das durfte sie nicht, sie würde einfach ärger von den Ärzten bekommen und das konnte sie sich leider nicht leisten. Und um genau das zu vermeiden verbrachte sie immer weniger Zeit mit Dipper und wenn er sie darauf ansprach, fand sie irgendwelche Fadenscheinige Ausreden.  
Doch all das waren vergebliche Leidensmühen. Denn drei Tage vor seiner Entlassung kam die Wahrheit ans Licht.

Dipper, welcher inzwischen nur noch auf eine Krücke angewiesen war und zwar nur noch um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, unternahm ein Spaziergang durch Krankenhaus um seine Grenzen auszutesten. Anstrengend war es alle mal gewesen doch er hatte sich recht schnell an das unnatürlich schwere Metallgestell gewöhnen können und nun konnte er so gut wie uneingeschränkt gehen. Das einzige Handicap war seine Geschwindigkeit. Er konnte gerade mal gehen beziehungsweise laufen, etwas schnelleres wie zum Beispiel rennen oder joggen konnte der junge Mann noch nicht bewerkstelligen. Dazu fehlte ihm auf dauer einfach noch die Kraft und das Gefühl, aber lange würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr dauern bis er sein altes Level wieder erreichte.  
Er kam gerade am Foyer des Krankenhaus vorbei, als zwei ältere Männer am Empfang wild mit einer Krankenschwester diskutierten, als wäre sie alleine da. Beide Männer waren in etwa gleich groß und hatten beide graues Haar, wobei bei einem die Haare etwas länger und so auch etwas wilder zusein schien und mit einem silbernen Querstreifen durchzugen war. Eben dieser trug einen roten Rollkragenpullover, eine schwarze Hose und braune Stiefel, wie auch einen schon etwas abgenutzte Labormantel. Der andere war in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, worunter er ein weißes Hemd trug und braune Schuhe zierten seine Füße.  
" Jetzt sagen sie uns endlich auf welchen Zimmer unser Neffe ist oder sagen sie uns warum wir ihn nicht besuchen dürfen?!" Beschwerte sich der im Anzug lautstark, worauf die Krankenschwester bemüht möglichst freundlich zu antworten war. " Sir zum letzten Mal, es ist eine Anweisung von den Ärzten." Und schon unterbrach der Man im Anzug sie schon. " Dann bringen sie uns zu diesen Ärzten, ich bekomm sie schon dazu uns zu ihm zulassen." Drohte er, wobei der Mann im Overroll dem anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. " Stanley, jetzt beruhig dich. Du schreist wie ein Kleinkind hier rum. Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus." - " Nennst du mich etwa ein Kleinkind?!"  
Dipper blieb stehen und beobachtete erstaunt und irritiert die Szene und bevor noch irgendeiner der dreien vor Dipper etwas sagen konnte, ergriff er das Wort. " Gronkel Stan? Gronkel Ford?" Die Angesprochen drehten sich zu ihm um. " Dipper!" Kam es von den synchron. " Was machst du hier?" Fing Ford an, wurde aber von seinem Zwilling unterbrochen. " Geht es dir gut?" Schnell wurde aber auch Stan von Ford wieder unterbrochen. " Wir dachten du hast Probleme mit den laufen und könntest noch nicht einmal aus dem Zimmer."  
Irritiert sah der Junge zu seinen Großonkels hoch. " Ähm....? Ja, mir geht's gut. Was macht ihr hier? Warum all der Radau?" - " Wir wollten dich besuchen, doch man wollte uns nicht zu dir lassen." - " Aber gut das wir dich getroffen haben." Dipper lächelte seine Gronkels entgegen. " Freut mich echt das ihr hier seid. Seit wann seid ihr wieder am Festland? Habt ihr schon Mabel besucht?"  
Die älteren Zwillinge sahen erst sich verwundert gegenseitig an und dann besorgt zu deren Neffe. " Dipper, hat man dir nichts gesagt?"  
Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Dipper breit und gleichzeitig stieg die Panik in ihm hoch.  
_War was passiert? Ist was mit Mabel? Geht es ihr nicht gut?_  
Dippers Mund wurde ganz trocken und er musste erstmal seine Stimme wiederfinden bevor er was sagen konnte. " W-was.... was hat man mir nicht gesagt?" Dippers Stimme zitterte und die besorgten und traurige Blicke von seiner Großonkel bestärkten nur Dippers Angst.  
" Was hat man mir nicht gesagt?! Was ist hier los?"  
" Dipper.... Mabel....ist." Stan setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde jedoch sofort von Dipper unterbrochen. "Was?! Was ist mit Mabel?!"  
Jetzt schwiegen alle, keiner wollte Dipper die traurige Wahrheit sagen.  
" Was ist hier los?!? Was ist mit Mabel?! Warum antwortet ihr nicht??" Dipper klang schon fast hysterisch und endlich entschloss Ford ihm die grausame Wahrheit zu enthüllen. " Dipper, Mabel ist Tod. Sie verstarb schon vor fünf Monaten. Hat man dir nichts gesagt?"  
Dipper brachte nur ein Kopfschütteln zustande. In seinem Kopf rannen die Gedanken.  
_Tod?_  
_Seine Schwester ist gestorben?_  
_Mabel ist Tod?_  
_Warum?_  
_Nein!!!_  
_Sie durfte nicht tot sein!_  
_Nicht sie, nicht seine Zwillingsschwester, nicht Mabel...._  
Das war der Moment, in dem alles was Dipper bisher zum weiter machen getrieben hatte in sich zusammen brach.  
Vor seinen innern Augen sah er immer noch seine Schwester, wie sie ihm auf ihre freundliche Art zulächelte. Doch wie Glas bekam das Risse. Erst waren es nur ein paar wenige, doch schnell wurden es mehr und durchzogen das ganze Bild. Scherben lösten sich und fielen zu Boden und zerbrachen. Hinter den so entstanden Löchern wartete schon die Finsternis auf ihn, sie zerstörte das Bild immer weiter, bis gar nichts davon übrig war.  
Die Finsternis hatte Dipper nun wirklich alles genommen und jetzt gab es kein halten mehr. Nun war er allein und die Finsternis könnte seinen Verstand nach Herzenslust einnehmen und zerstören.

Dipper war allein, es gab kein Schutz, kein Versteck. Er würde der Finsternis nicht mehr entkommen können. Er hatte das wichtigste verloren und nun würde auch er selbst sich verlieren.  
Die Finsternis hat gesiegt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wörter : 3325


	3. Kapitel 3

Drei Tage ist es nun her, seit Dipper die Wahrheit erfahren hat und seit drei Tagen war jegliches Leben aus seinen Augen verschwunden. 

 

Heute war der Tag seiner Abreise. 

Er würde endlich seit Monaten aus dem Krankenhaus raus sein. Er war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen als es an der Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer klopfte. Verwundert sah der Junge Pines zur Tür. " Herein?" 

Vorsichtig steckt Marie den Kopf zur Tür hinein. " Hi Dipper, ich... ich wollte mich von dir Verabschieden." Lächelte sie, wie sie es sonst auch immer tat und das obwohl ihr nicht nach Lächeln zumute war. 

Sie sah sich den jungen Mann vor ihr genau an. Dunkle Jens, ein rotes T-Shirt, eine dunkle blaue Sweatshirt Jacke und nur am linken Fuß trug er einen Schuh. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und unter seinen Augen waren nach wie vor dunkle Schatten. 

Seine braunen Augen sahen stumpf zu ihr und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Marie sich für die jetzige Situation verantwortlich. Auch wenn es in keinster weise wirklich ihre Schuld war, dass Dipper jetzt diesen leeren und fast leblosen Blick hat, redete sich die junge Krankenschwester dies immer ein.

Sie hätte ihn vorbreiten müssen. 

Sie hätte dafür Sorge tragen müssen, dass er sich nicht so sehr in die Vorstellung dass sie noch lebt, reinsteigert. 

Sie hätte ihm einfach sofort die Wahrheit sagen sollen, dann hätte sie ihm helfen können den Tod seiner Zwillingsschwester besser zu verarbeiten. 

Sie redete sich dies die ganze Zeit ein aber in Wirklichkeit hätte sie doch nichts tun können. Es wäre alles schon längst zuspät gewesen. 

Aber es gab was, was die junge Frau jetzt tun konnte. Sie konnte jetzt wenigstens etwas für ihn tun und so ging sie lächelnd auf den Jungen zu und setzte sich neben ihn. 

" Also da du heute entlassen wirst, habe ich was für dich. Naja eigentlich sind es zwei Sachen. Als erstes einmal die hier." Sie reichte Dipper eine Postkarte von Piedmont. Verwundert und auch ein wenig neugierig darauf was es wohl mit der Karte auf sich hatte, nahm er die Karte an und sah sie sich genau an. Auf den ersten Blick war es eine ganz gewöhnliche Postkarte wie man sie über herbekommen konnte. Auch auf den zweiten und dritten Blick wirkte die Karte ganz alltäglich. Sie zeigt Piedmont von oben. Fast schon enttäuscht dreht er die Karte um, um zu sehen ob und was wohl auf der Rückseite stehen würde. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen als er die paar Zeilen las welche dort für ihn hinterlassen waren. 

 

"Hi Dipper, 

ich bin kein Mensch für Abschiede und deswegen hoffe ich, es wird keiner sein. Falls du jemanden zum reden brauchst ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich und die Karte ist für den Fall, falls du mal Heimweh nach Piedmont haben wirst. 

~ Marie"

 

Am Ende stand noch eine Mail Adresse von ihr. 

" Naja, wie soll ich sagen. Ich glaube wir haben uns zu guten Freunden entwickelt und ich weiß wie schwer ab jetzt alles für dich sein wird und deswegen wollte ich dich wenigstens etwas unterstützen." 

" Danke Marie."

" Ach dafür doch noch nicht." Sie begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen ehe sie etwas herausholte, was Dipper noch nicht ganz sehen konnte, nur das es blau Silber war und es ganz in ihre Hand passte. Marie drehte ihre Hand und öffnet sie langsam. " Das ist doch deins, oder? Es war bei den Sachen vom Unfallort dabei. Es war etwas schwierig dran zu kommen aber ich habe es geschafft und ich habe es sogar wieder auf Hochglanz gebracht." Gab die junge Krankenschwester grinsend von sich, während Dipper seinen Augen nicht trauen konnte. Es war sein blaues Taschenmesser, welches Mabel ihn letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war gerade mal so groß das es bequem in der Hand lag, das Gehäuse war Blau worauf ein Nadelbaum in Silber eingelassen war und darüber in ganz klein Mabels Symbol. Eine Sternschnuppe. Nachdem aufregenden Sommer in Gravity Falls hat Mabel beschlossen die Symbole von Bills Kreis für sich und ihn weiter zu benutzen und so machte sie auf allen was sie tat eine kleine Sternschnuppe, als ihr Markenzeichen. Mabel hat auch irgendwie dieses Taschenmesser kreiert und es ihn dann für seine ganzen Abenteuer die er plante geschenkt. 

Vorsichtig nahm er es ihn die Hand und strich über die kalte glatte Fläche. Dipper drehte es auf die Rückseite und wanderte vorsichtig über die Gravur. 

M. Dipper Pines. 

Ganz vorsichtig klappte er alle teile des Taschenmessers aus. Es hatte ein Messer, eine Schere, eine Pfeile, ein Flaschen und Dosenöffner und noch mehr. Eigentlich das perfekte Taschenmesser für Camping Ausflüge in der Wildniss.

Dipper konnte es kaum fassen. Marie hatte ihm ein Teil von Mabel wieder gegebe und auch wenn es nur ein Andenken, eine Erinnerung an seine Schwester war. 

Kurzerhand umarmte Dipper Marie. " Danke! Danke! Danke Marie!" 

Ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und auch sie begann den Jungen zu Umarmen. 

Beide lösten die Umarmung erst als es wieder an der Zimmertür klopfte und diese auch kurz darauf geöffnet wurde. 

" Dipper, bist du soweit? Es wird Zeit, nach Gravity Falls dauert die Fahrt lange." Im Türrahmen standen seine beiden Groß Onkel und sahen geduldig zu ihm. " Sofort Gronkel Ford, ich bin gleich soweit." Schnell stand er wieder auf und zog sich den letzten Schuh an, ehe er sein Taschenmesser und die Karte sicher in seiner Hosentasche verstaute. Ein letztes Mal ließ er den Blick durch das sogut wie leere Zimmer wandern, doch sein Blick bliebt an der lächelnden Krankenschwester hängen. 

Mit ihr zusammen konnte er das Passierte wenigstens kurz vergessen und auch die Finsternis, mit all den bösen Gedanken und Bildern schien in Maries Nähe Dipper nichts anhaben zukönnen. Dipper war ihr dankbar für alles und so lächelte er für einen kurzen Augenblick. Er lächelte zum Abschied, in der Hoffnung ihr ihre Sorge abnehmen zu können. " Auf Wiedersehen Marie und Danke für alles." 

Mit diesen Worten ging er auf seine Gronkels zu und verließ das Zimmer, lies Marie und das wenige Leben was sich noch in seinem Augen widerspiegeln konnte zurück. 

Je weiter er sich vom Zimmer entfernte, desto mehr schien Maries abschreckende Wirkung auf die Finsternis zu versagen und schon drehten sich die Gedanken des jungen Pines nur noch um die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate. Angefangen mit dem Unfall und Tod der Eltern, über die Zeit seiner Genesung, wobei er die ganze Zeit über angelogen wurde bis hin zu der Schrecklichen Wahrheit, die ihn wie aus dem Nichts zukommen schien. 

Das Lächeln des Jungen ist schon längst verschwunden und zu einer ausdrucklosen Maske geworden, worüber die älteren Zwillinge nur besorgte Blicke austauschen konnten.

 

Die Ganze Zeit sagte keiner der Drei etwas. Weder auf den Weg zum Auto, noch beim einsteigen und schon gar nicht während der Fahrt. 

Dipper sahs nur auf den Rücksitz und starrte auf dem Fenster. Die Landschaft, an denen die drei Pines vorbei fuhren, zog einfach nur an Dipper vorbei ohne das er großartig auf sie zu achten schien. 

Während sich die Umgebung weiter veränderte und die Fahrt immer länger andauerte, desto müder wurde Dipper und er versuchte mit aller Kraft wach zu bleiben. Und nach etwas mehr als zehn langen Stunden erreichten sie ihr Ziel. 

Dippers Herz wurde für ein Moment leicht als sie am Schild 'Willkommen in Gravity Falls' vorbei fuhren und das obwohl sein Herz voll Trauer war.

Zu seiner Verwunderung fuhren seine Gronkels nicht wie sie sollten die Abzweigung zur Mystery Shack entlang, sondern weiter geradeaus. 

" Gronkel Stan, wohin fährst du? An der Mystery Shack sind wir gerade vorbei gefahren." - " Keine Sorge wir fahren sofort zurück, aber vorher machen wir einen kleinen Abstecher." Die Worte von seinen Gronkel bereitete Dipper ein gewisses Unbehagen, welches zu einem wirklich schlechten Gefühl wurde. Und während sie sich immer weiter ihrem Ziel näherten, desto mehr nagte das Unbehagen an Dipper. 

Doch erst als das Auto vorm Friedhof parkte wurde ihm mit schrecken bewusst was das eigentliche Ziel seiner Großonkel war.

" Dipper, wir haben es geschafft, dass Mabel und deine Eltern hier in Gravity Falls ihr Grab bekommen haben...." - " Und da du während sie beerdigt wurden noch im Krankenhaus lagst und da du noch nicht die Chance hattest dich von ihnen zu verabschieden, dachten wir... es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für dich... jetzt...zu ihnen zu gehen." Seine Gronkel schienen sich nicht so sicher mit ihrem Plan zu sein und Dipper wusste das er noch nicht bereit war ans Grab seiner Eltern und seiner Schwester zu treten und er war auch der festen Überzeugung es niemals zu können. 

Er hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm die Kehle zuschnürren und das atmen fiel im schwer. Sein Herz schmerzte ihm und um ihn herum schien sich die Welt zu drehen, während er wie eingefroren da sahs. 

Stanford und Stanley sind derweil ausgestiegen und warteten geduldig darauf, dass Dipper ihnen folgen würde. Und aus irgendeinem Grund tat Dipper es auch Schlussendlich und das obwohl er selbst nicht wusste warum. Aber er tat es. 

Sein kompletter Verstand schien in den Autopilot gewechselt zuhaben, als er den beiden älteren Zwillinge über den Friedhof folgte. 

Erst als er ein Hand auf seine Schulter spürte erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken. 

Schweigend sah er sich um. Seine Gronkels standen hinter ihm und sonst war niemand da, der Himmel war bewölkt und es war toten still. 

Vor ihm ragte ein dunkler einfacher Grabstein empor und auf den Grab standen drei Grablichter. 

Für Dipper war es schwer dort zu stehen und den Namen seiner Schwester und seiner Eltern in Stein gemeiselt stehen zu sehen. Denn auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, seine Eltern hatten sich zu Lebzeiten von ihm distanziert und ihn im Stich gelassen, auch wenn er dachte er würde sie nicht mehr lieb haben und deren Tod würde ihm nicht so sehr treffen wie der von Mabel, so musste er jetzt feststellen wie sehr er sich irrrte. Der Verlust seiner Eltern und der seiner Schwester traf ihn gleichermaßen. 

Er vermisste sie. Er fühlte sich alleine gelassen und verloren, aber das schlimmste was er fühlte war Schuld. Er fühlte sich schuldig weil er, der er doch gar nicht so sehr an sein Leben hing, noch lebte während seine Lebensfrohe Schwester und seine Eltern tot waren. Er wünschte sich an deren Stelle dort im Grab zu liegen, wenigstens den Platz mit seiner Schwester tauschen zu können, denn sie hatte das Leben mehr verdient als er. 

In seiner Brust tobten die Gefühle. Er hasste alles und jeden und verfluchte die gesamte Welt für diese Ungerechtigkeit und hoffte sie würde zun Teufel gehen. Trauer und Verzweiflung vermischten sich und legten den kompletten Schmerz frei. Dipper weinte und schrie und weinte, es war als versuchte er dadurch das Gefühlschaos in ihm loszuwerden, in der Hoffnung der Schmerz würde nachlassen. Doch das tat es nicht und so schrie und weinte er weiter. Und noch während seine ganze Trauer und Einsamkeit zusammen mit dem Schmerz und der Verzweiflung herausschrie, wurde die Finsternis um ihn herum und in seinen Herzen immer mächtiger.

 

Dipper wusste nicht wie lange er vor dem Garb kniete und weinte. Doch ganz langsam versagte seine Stimme und Erschöpfung brachten endlich seine Tränen zum versiegen. Mit glasigen Augen sah er zum Grab und am liebsten hätte er wieder unter Tränen heraus geschriehen, dass das nicht wahr sein darf, dass er sie bei sich haben will, wenigstens noch einmal Wiedersehen wollte. Doch dazu fehlte ihm wirklich die Kraft. 

Seine Gronkel standen immer noch hinter ihm und haben die Ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort gesagt, erst jetzt trauten sie sich das Wort zu ergreifen. " Dipper, ist alles okay bei dir? Es war eine Dumme Idee von uns gewesen, vielleicht sollten wir nach Hause gehen." Gestand Stanford etwas schuldbewusst, worauf Dipper nur leicht als Antwort nickte. Er war einfach zu müde und zu erschöpft von allem und hatte überhaupt keine Kraft mehr für irgendwas. 

Langsam stand er auf und folgte den beiden älteren Männern zurück zum Auto. Kaum sahs der junge Pines wieder auf der Rückbank, fiel ihm auch schon die Augen zu und er driftete in die grausame Dunkelheit des Schlafes ab. 

Von der Fahrt zurück zur Shack bekam er nichts mit und so bemerkte er auch nicht den blonden Jungen an dem sie vorbei fuhren. Der Blonde erkannte den Brünetten dafür sofort, auch wenn es nur Sekundenbruchteile war in der er den schlafenden Jungen sah, war er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher sich nicht vertan zu haben. Ein breites Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und seine Augen begannen golden zuglühen. 

 

" Willkommen zurück kleiner Pinetree~♡" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wörter: 2078


End file.
